Past, Present and Future
by urbanamore
Summary: Based after Series Three before anything about Series Four was known. Rated K  for any minor plots etc.


"It's another anomaly. Snowdon." Danny said, sighing.

"Snowdon?" Connor repeated.

"Yes, Snowdon. Now get in the truck. You too, Alex. Becker, grab the guns," Danny said, jogging towards the exit of the ARC, grinning to himself, "Guys, we're going on holiday."

"Shotgun!" Connor yelled, Becker slipping in front of him and taking the front seat, "Hey, I called it!"

"Just get in the back, Connor." Becker muttered, shaking his head.

Connor pulled himself into the back seat next to Alex and sighed, kicking the front seat Becker was now in hard. Becker turned around and raised an eyebrow, smirking at Connor before turning back around. Connor practically pouted and slumped down, staring out of the window.

"Wow, you're such a child." Alex laughed, kicking him lightly.

Danny climbed into the driver's seat and hit the pedal, sending the truck flying forwards towards the motorway and onto North Wales.

* * *

"I'm bored." Connor mumbled, tapping his fingers against each other.

"We've been in the car for less than an hour!" Becker said, exasperated.

"Might have been okay if I was sat in the front..."

"My god, you really can't let anything go, can you?"

Alex sighed, "Right, give me your hand, I'm going to read your future."

Connor warily held out his right hand which Alex grabbed and pulled up to her face, studying the delicate lines carefully. Connor could feel Alex's warm breath on his palm and her soft finger stroking along the lines.

"This one's long, which means you're going to live until you're at least ninety five. This one here is your fortune line, which is looking pretty shabby if you ask me. I mean look, it's all crackly and breaking up, you're obviously going to be very poor," she looked up to see Connor grinning at her before carrying on, "And this one's your love line. It says..." she paused, not sure if she should continue.

"Go on." Connor whispered.

"It says you'll fall in love, but then it breaks here. Which means..." Alex coughed, "But then it starts again here, and it carries on and on and these other lines come off it, which show you're going to have two kids." She finished, placing his hand back on the seat.

"The break. It means..." Connor whispered to himself, tracing the line on his palm with his own finger. _Which means Abby, _he thought to himself.

He gazed out of the window, momentarily lost in thoughts of the Cretaceous era and a big raptor and a beautiful girl with short hair and amazing eyes. Then he came back to now, and looked around the car. Danny was driving, focusing on the road, lost in his own trail of thought. Becker was staring at the countryside passing by on the left, and his face was impossible to read, especially from Connor's angle. And Alex...Alex was glancing down at her feet, looking guilty.

"Oi. I need to do yours now," He smiled at her, picking up her hand and carefully pointing to the lines on it, "This one's the fortune one, right? Yeah, that one's almost nonexistent, you're gonna be even more poor than me," he grinned at her before continuing, "And this one's the life one, and you know, it's not too shabby, I'd say about eighty, which you know, is acceptable...and this is the love one, yeah? It starts here...which is pretty late to be honest, why does it do that? But it's not like it has any splits or anything, so that's good. You know. Nothing to, you know, make you, you know..." Connor trailed off, and Becker glanced back at them for a moment before returning to staring out of the window.

"Cool." Alex muttered, taking her hand back and smiling at Connor.

* * *

"I need a wee." Connor stated, leaning forward so his head was positioned between Danny and Becker's seat.

"My god. You're a bloody liability. Why are you on this team again?" Becker sighed.

"Service station in a mile, I'll stop there, okay?" Danny said, rolling his eyes and laughing.

"Oi! I'm very valuable to this team, I'll have you know, aren't I?" Connor said, waiting for a reply, "This is the part where you're supposed to say yes." he nudged Alex.

"Oh. Yes, most definitely."

"That sounded too sarcastic for my liking."

"You know I'm joking, there wouldn't even be an anomaly detector without you, would there?" she grinned, nudging him.

Connor smiled regally and stuck his nose in the air, "You got that right."

"Oh, just shut up and get out, be back in ten minutes everyone okay? If you're late I'm leaving without you." Danny sighed as he pulled into a parking space in the service station and stalled the engine.

Connor jumped out of his door, slamming it and running off towards the toilets, "Con, wait for me!" Alex yelled, running after him.

Becker rolled his eyes, "I'm going to get a cup of coffee, you joining me?"

"I think I will." Danny said, exhaling and shaking his head.


End file.
